Insomnia
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Chandler can't seem to sleep. JC Please read and review. Oneshot


Oh, looksie what I cooked up in a span of 5 minutes when I should have been trudging off to bed...yeah, it's not much, but it's still something! I will hopefully update...um, something...one day soon...maybe? Hehe, but for now, this is it! Oh, and if you get confused by this...well, I got slightly confused writing it, but I am half asleep, so it probably makes sense! So, please read and review and I love you...oh, this is set in TOW the Boobies, in case you couldnt pick up on it...I just watched that ep before and got the idea then! Seeya!

I do not own friends/actors/characters, but I do own quite a big annoyance...one of my fave shows is possibly on it's last legs, so...any Arrested Development fans around? If yes, have a cry with me...and then go hunting for a petition to save the show! SAVE THE BLUTHS! ...that is all...

* * *

Chandler wasn't sleeping.

Usually that fact would have bothered him, and there was a chance that it bothered him now. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about his sudden insomnia.

It would most likely annoy him in around two hours, when he would be expected to get up. It would almost definitely annoy him during the entire day, as he wasn't very good at functioning without sleep.

And it would, without a doubt, annoy his friends, as he would obviously become Mr. Grumpy Pants until he got his eight hours of shut eye.

But for now, he was pretty sure that he wasn't bothered.

And that fact was the one thing that bothered him.

He should have been frustrated; tossing and turning, letting out an annoyed groan every few seconds.

But he wasn't.

He should have gotten up to make himself a glass of warm milk – something he hid from his friends – as he would usually do in this situation.

But he didn't. Because this situation wasn't normal.

He wasn't bothered by his insomnia, and there was an obvious reason for that.

The person lying next to him.

And that was why he was bothered by the fact that he wasn't bothered, to the point where he was sure his brain was not making sense.

Because the person lying next to him was Joey.

And the bed they were sleeping in – Joey doing a good job of it, Chandler obviously not – was the Hide-a-bed, and Joey's dad was in Joey's room, the mistress in Chandler's room.

It was a situation that Chandler hadn't exactly been delighted about at first – the bed they were sleeping on wasn't exactly comfortable – but Joey had decided on it, and Chandler couldn't say no to Joey.

He had wondered why that was often. And now he thought he knew why.

And it should have confused him. Not only that, but terrified him.

But it didn't.

Watching Joey sleep – face like that of an angel – and listening to him snore, Chandler was captivated. The sound of his best friend snoring was usually something that annoyed him to no end, but once more, this situation wasn't normal.

But still, he wasn't sure how he felt, captivated or not. There was that inkling of being bothered still, but he didn't know whether that was because he was being sleep-deprived, or because his sudden revelation brought on his fears of becoming his father.

That was most likely why he was bothered that he wasn't bothered – and still not making sense in his head. The fact that he didn't mind watching his best friend sleep and that he had suddenly had an epiphany bothered him. But even though that seemed a likely reason as to why he would be bothered, Chandler knew that it most likely wasn't the reason. Something told him that he would never know what bothered him.

But, as he watched Joey breathe in and out, his face calm and angelic, Chandler knew that he didn't really care. And the realisation that he was in love with his best friend, that didn't really matter either. The fact that his brain was confusing him and couldn't seem to string a coherent sentence together was only natural, so Chandler didn't care.

Joey moved closer, snuggling up against him, and Chandler smiled.

He didn't care that tomorrow he would be Mr. Grumpy Pants, because tonight, he was happy.

Chandler wasn't sleeping, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
